There are prior patents in which the squeezing of an elastic container, or pressing of a plunger into an upper portion of the container forces a fluent mass through a discharge outlet. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,313; 3,870,200; 3,847,313; 3,371,827; 3,088,636; and 2,361,647; and French Patent No. 1,070,728. There is also a prior patent in which a valve stem off-set eccentrically from the center axis of a pressurized container is disclosed which can be actuated to dispense an aerosol therefrom by pressing the activating portion of the cover. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,827.